


Wisdom Teeth

by aestheticfanfiction



Category: Kian and Jc - Fandom
Genre: Caretaker Kian, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Good Boyfriend Kian, Inspired by knj video, Jc gets his wisdom teeth removed, Kian feeding Jc ice cream, M/M, Silly Jc, Sleepy Jc, Sweet Kian, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wisdom Teeth, cute boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 20:19:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16204928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestheticfanfiction/pseuds/aestheticfanfiction
Summary: Jc gets his wisdom teeth removed and kian, the best boyfriend he is, takes care of him.





	Wisdom Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this video:  
> https://youtu.be/vYr_Ndom6n8

jc woke up feeling a throbbing pain coming from his mouth

"oww , wha' the fuck" jc slurred , rubbing this cheeks.

"someones awake" said a nurse , walking in with kian and dom behind her.

"how you feelin' , jc?" kian asked.

"my mou'h is dry as fuck"

dom snorted , trying to hold in his laughter.

"i'll be right back with some medicine" the nurse said.

kian nodded , then both him and dom sat down.

"j , lemme see if there gone , open your mouth" kian said

jc began to open his mouth for kian to see

"oh yup , there gone"

"they are , lemme feel" jc said , putting his fingers in his mouth

"no! jc you can't!" kian said , swatting jc's hand away

"alright , heres the medicine and i also put some extra gauze in there for later" the nurse said , walking into the room.

kian thanked her , she smiled and nodded in response.

"alright , j lets go" kian said. grabbing onto his arm. "what the hell is that?!" kian gasped , pointing at the bandage in the middle of jc's arm.

"diabetes don't touch" jc joked.

dom snorted , getting up to help kian , "get your ass up , jc" dom said , pushing jc's  shoulder to get him out of the chair

"ow! i'm sensitive bitch!"

dom snorted but continued to help get jc up.

"dom , can u go ask for a wheel chair" kian asked. dom nodded , walking out while laughing his ass off

kian turned his attention back of jc who was wobbling back and forth while dabbing and singing

"seven o'clock on da dot" jc slurred

"need a wheel chair?" someone said 

kian turned around to face the door to see the nurse with a wheel chair and dom behind her , trying to contain his laughter while watching jc

"yes thank you , com' on j , time to go"

jc plopped down in the wheel chair still dabbing.

"remember , no smoking , spicy food , nothing crunchy , no drinking" the nurse listed

"what?! no drinking! that's my life!" jc complained

kian and dom snorted , trying not to laugh

kian thank the nurse and got jc into the car

 

***

 

when they got home kian served jc some ice cream

"i gotta go guys see you later" dom said , giving jc a kiss on the cheek

"dude w'at the fuck wa' dat for?!

i'm takin'!" jc said , pointing at kian who was chuckling.

"it makes it feel better!" dom explained , chuckling as well

"bitch thats why kian's gonna do it!"

"whatever , bye guys" dom said , laughing on the way out

"hurry and eat your ice cream , j , so i can change your gauze and give you your medicine , so you can take a nap"

after jc was done eating his ice cream , kian helped him up stairs to their shared bed room laying him on their bed

"open" kian said

jc opened his mouth so kian can change the gauze

when kian was done changing the gauze he went to throw away the bloody mess and got jc a cup of water and his medicine

"cuddle w'th me , ki?" jc asked , his eyes droopy

kian slid under the blankets with jc , his head on kian's chest while kian ran his fingers through his soft curls


End file.
